


Always

by InsertACreativeNameHere__SlavicViking



Series: Through Time and Space (Hiccstrid drabbles) [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Medieval Paris, Modern Era, Romance, Victorian era, Viking Era, different time eras, hiccstrid everywhere, hiccstrid wedding, hiccup being a rebel, huccstrid encounter, there will always be a hiccup and astrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertACreativeNameHere__SlavicViking/pseuds/InsertACreativeNameHere__SlavicViking
Summary: No matter when or where, there will always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Drabble. Set in different time eras.





	Always

**Always**

_IX/X century AD,  Berk_

This is ridiculous.

Astrid seats on the uncomfortable chair, legs crossing and uncrossing. She plays with the hem of her sleeve, running the soft material through her fingers. She fixes a non-existent crease for the umpteenth time, thin fingers curling upon and gripping the dress once she feels another pull on her hair. She lets out a grunt.

“Just a moment longer,” she hears in response. Astrid swallows.

The nerves are completely unsubstantiated, she keeps telling herself. Marrying Hiccup was long time coming. It is what she wants. It’s like fulfilling a dream she never thought she had. In a good way. The best way.

She just wishes they would stop pulling on her hair. And maybe for the ceremony to be over. Maybe.

She wonders whether Hiccup is just as…jittery. He probably is. She feels herself beginning to smile at the thought. She imagines him running around, asking silly questions, messing up his hair and causing Snotlout and Gobber to sigh in frustration, pacing back and forth, being _Hiccup_.

He probably lost something among all the clatter. The family sword is her best guess.

Her hair is done, they announce with pride in their voice. Astrid is just glad she can move her neck again. Her skin smells with herbs and flowers, much different than usual. She can’t really decide whether she likes it or not, the smell is a bit too strong for her liking. Her mother reaches to cup her cheek and she can see her eyes glistening with tears.

“You look beautiful”, she says. And as Astrid glances at her reflection in the polished plate of metal, she dares to silently agree, though a small voice in her head chants the word “different”. She wonders if Hiccup will find her beautiful too, then immediately disregards that thought. Hiccup called her beautiful when sweaty after training last week, that goof. She smiles and the reflection smiles back.   

Stormfly is waiting for her outside, fluttering her wings in excitement when Astrid comes out. The girl pulls up her long dress and, much to the dismay of the women doing her hair a brief moment ago, leans the side of her face against the Deadly Nadder’s snout.

“Wish me luck, girl,”

All nerves and worries disappear once she sees _him_ , his shy smile, his wild hair.

Her Hiccup.

It all goes relatively smooth with only a few minor _hiccups_ (and her husband laughs every time she says it) but, she insists, it would not be a perfect wedding without a couple of those.

During the feast, Hiccup manages to break her and himself away from the congratulations, and asks for a dance. She, of course, doesn’t refuse, taking his hand and leading him to the dancefloor. He leans his forehead against hers.

“I love you” they say simultaneously and then laugh. Hiccup closes his eyes and brings her closer.

“There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid,” he states.

She agrees.

“It’s-

***

_Early XIV century AD, Paris_

 “-beautiful,” Hiccup nods as he marvels at the great building in front of him.

“Aye, that it is,” Gobber agrees, clamping an arm around his pupil’s shoulders. Hiccup yelps in surprise.

“Do you mind if I look around?” he asks as he pulls off Gobber’s arm.

“Just not for too long, we still need tae do some things,” Hiccups nods quickly, his eyes on the university building. He briefly smiles at Gobber and shoots off. He wanders aimlessly around the left bank of the Seine, discovering small streets and charming examples of Gothic architecture. Something has always drawn him to it. Back in London, he could never resist stopping by the Westminster Abbey. In fact-

“Oof”, his body collides with something and he feels himself being thrown off balance. The some _one_ , as it turns out, a girl with blonde hair, sends a glare his way.

“ _Watch where you’re going_ ,” she snaps in French. Surprised by the unusual for him forwardness, it takes a moment for him to respond. The girl’s scowl deepens.

“I ap-“ he starts in English before reminding himself of his whereabouts. “ _I apologize_.”

She only snorts in response, turning on her heel. Rude, Hiccup thinks to himself as he frowns. He shakes his head and makes a move to walk away as well when he notices a pedant on the ground. The thing is simple – leather, with a basic pattern. The girl-

He spots her fair hair in the distance and quickly makes his mind, closing his fist around the pedant.

“ _Miss!_ ” She doesn’t react because of course she doesn’t, he’s too far. He runs up to her, short of breath, and grips the end of her sleeve to grab her attention.

She punches him in the stomach.

“OhdearLordinheaven,”he breathes out, clutching his abdomen.

_“Who do you think you-“_ Hiccup quickly reaches out with the pedant hanging off his hand and her eyes grow wide. She snatches her loss, quickly hanging it back around her neck. Her eyes catch the expensive clothes and a family crest pinned on his chest.

“ _Oh my God_ ,” she gasps. With his hands still on the stomach, he musteres a weak smile. The woman gripped the end of her braid. _“I am so sorry.”_

_“I,”_ he clears his throat. “ _I suppose we are even now, miss_ -“

“ _Hofferson_ ,” she supplies. “ _Astrid Hofferson_.”

“ _Scandinavian_?” he asks, intrigued.

“ _Norman descent_ ,” Astrid informs with an awkward shrug. She observes him for a longer moment. “ _Your French is quite good for an Englishman_.”

Hiccup laughs, wincing slightly at the pain in his abdomen.

“ _That obvious_?”

“ _Not really. Just…we have a lot of foreigners. For the university_ ,” she fixes her dress. “ _What brings you to Paris_?”

“University,” he grins at her and, for the first time since their accidental encounter, she smiles. He decides he likes her smile. A lot. He adds, “ _Jurisprudence_.”

“ _You don’t look like a “law” person_ ,” she raises her eyebrow and he can only assume it’s supposed to be a challenge. Lucky for him and less for her, he likes a challenge.

“ _I am afraid you, M’lady, do not know me_ ,” He smirks. Astrid appears to be deep in thought.

“ _No, I do not_ ,” She bits her lip. Her eyes slide over him in a thoughtful manner before turning to the busy streets of Paris. She looks back at Hiccup, determination in her bright blue eyes. “ _Would you like a tour_?”

“ _A tour_?” he asks, surprised.

“ _A tour_ ,” she nods slowly. “ _And you can teach me English_.”

“Deal,” he grins, utterly fascinated with the girl in front of him. He holds out his arm. “May I-“

***

_XVI century, Vienna_

“-have this dance?” Lady Astrid winces inwardly; she has made a great job of avoiding potential suitors. Up until now that is. Putting on a fake smile, she rounds up to face the man and politely decline the offer.

She is met with a face she has not seen for years.

“Mister Haddock?” she asks surprised, instinctively fixing her dress. “I was of the belief you were not joining us tonight.”

“I changed my mind,” Mister Haddock replies with a grin and a shrug that surely did not suit the occasion.

“Very well,” she bits her lip, taking in his persona. She has not seen him since he was no older than fourteen years of age. Now, eighteen, he undoubtedly grew up though the child-like charm stayed, much to her appeasement. His teeth is  still as crooked as it has been then, his face dusted with freckles, framed by hair that looks as though it has never seen a brush before.

She swallows, ignoring the weird, warm feeling in her stomach.

“Hiccup,” he says and she stares at him incredulously.

“Excuse me?”

“Call me Hiccup,” he implies, his grin stretching wider. It suits him, she decides. “Mister Haddock is my father.”

“That’s…that’s improper,” she supplies weakly in return but he gives her “the look” – the look that shows he knows she is not particularly fond of the formality either.

He holds out an arm.

“Shall we?” She hesitates a moment longer before linking their arms. He sends her a sideway smile. She lets herself smile back though it quickly slides off her face when she notices he’s missed the dancefloor.

“Where are we going, _Hiccup_?”

“Outside,” he casually responds and her eyes widen. She throws a glance back at the spatial ballroom. No one is looking, no one noticed them leaving but…

“We’re not supposed to-“  she breathes through her nose. “It’s not polite to leave like that, especially unannounced. It’s against the rules,” She finally says.

They are already outside. Summer breeze touches her cheeks. A bird is singing and she can hear a fountain close by. She hesitantly reaches for one of the roses, and brings it closer to her, completely mesmerized by its color and smell. She has not seen roses in a long time. She misses them.

“Rules are meant to be broken, Milady,” _Hiccup_ leans down and snaps one of the roses. Astrid gasps despite herself.

“Hiccup, those are Lady Heather’s flowers.” She lowers her tone, frowning at the man on the other side of the rose-bush. He shrugs again, cleaning the stem from the thorns. His tongue sticks outside his mouth. She should not be finding it endearing. But she does and it frustrates her.

Satisfied with his work, _Hiccup_ steps up closer to her.

“What are you doing?” she pulls back but he insists she stays still, weaving the small rose into her braid.

“There,” his leans away. “Twice as beautiful.”

She feels her cheeks grow hot as she reaches up and feels the soft petals of flower.

“Hiccup Haddock, you are someone-“

 

***

_Victorian Era, London_

“-else?” he frowns at the letter.

“It clearly says your name, laddie,” Gobber points to the _Hiccup. H. Haddock_ written on the soft piece of paper.

“I don’t understand…”

“She clearly fancies ya,” the old man shrugs with a wink, enjoying how his apprentice’s face goes beet red.

“I’m not…a noble. I don’t belong there,” he bits his lip. “It must be a mistake.”

He shoves the letter into his shirt’s pocket and takes his coat from the hanger.

“Whoa, whoa, where are ya going?” Gobber hobbles towards him and points to the smithy. “We have work tah do.”

Hiccup stops by the door, hair wind-swept, face dirty from work. “I have to know.”

He quickly marches down the crowded streets of London, feeling the weight of the piece of paper in his pocket.

“Hiccup!” he halts upon hearing her. Astrid catches up to him, her fancy dress unsuitable for the dirty streets. She grins and waves his way.

“Hey there,” she quips with a soft nudge. He tries to smile but it turns out pathetic, he knows that. She notices, her smile withering. “What’s going on?”

His shaking hand reaches for the letter. She takes it into her own hands, reading its content.

“You…don’t want to go?” she asks with a frown.

“No- I mean…” Hiccup runs his hand through his hair, realizing how dirty it must be. Like his face, and clothes. Nothing like her, like them. “I can’t come there, Astrid.”

“Is it Gobber? I can talk to him for you and-“

“No, no. It’s not Gobber,” he shut his eyes for a moment. “Can’t you see it Astrid? I don’t belong there. I-“

He is cut off by a pair of soft lips, moving against his. His mind goes completely blank, he can’t move. He just knows it feels right, it feels right in that exact moment, and he cannot not bring himself to care for “later” right now.

“Does this answer you?” Astrid breathes out once she pulls away, gripping his hand. “You’re more than enough. I don’t care about _them_. I don’t.”

“I-“ he stutters. At loss of words, he brings her closer, hugging her.

“Come?” Astrid mutters into his shoulder. “Please?”

He kisses her forehead and she takes a hang of a small braid at nape of his neck, one she has woven in there the day before. Their eyes meet and he nods, uncertainly at first, but soon gains confidence. She smiles.

“Is this-“

***

_Present day, New York_

“-seat taken?” Astrid’s head shots up from her book. The tall man in front of her stands by the table awkwardly, hugging a huge textbook close to his chest.

“What?” she asks, squinting her eyes, still lost in the world of her novel.

“I-“ he loosens up the grip on the book. “Is this seat taken?”

“Oh! No, no, no,” she quickly gathers up her stuff from the rest of the table, red flushing her cheeks. “Sorry, you surprised me.”

The man widens his eyes and his mouth forms an ‘o’.

“Sorry for that,” he throws up his hands in front of him. She finds it weirdly familiar. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

He pulls the book from his chest and onto the table with a loud “thud”. Astrid goes back to her novel though she could not even finished the page, feeling the newcomer’s eyes on her.

“Is there…something I can help you with?”

The man’s eyebrows shoot up and he almost falls out of his chair.

“Oh, um,” he stutters out. “I just…Have we met before?”

She shrugs, not really knowing what to say. It’s possible, she swears she’s seen that face before but-

“My name’s Hiccup,” he supplies shyly, searching for a sign of recognition on her face. She frowns, the name seems familiar for some reason though no matter how much she tries to, her mind stays completely blank.

“Astrid,” she replies slowly and they shake hands across the table. Her arm tingles after they pull away.

Interesting.

They try to figure out the illusion of meeting before but nothing fits – not their universities, not schools, childhoods…In the end, they just laugh, turning it into a joke.

“It must be destiny,” Hiccup snorts with a shake of his head. She lets out a short laugh.

They promise each other to meet again.


End file.
